


Breathe

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as Yukio's extremely unorthodox methods of avoiding certain death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Toudou was always polite, almost to a fault. Being a demon didn’t really change that.

"Try and relax,"

"Screw off-" Yukio Okumura pushed the demon away and leaned on a tree, his high-pitched wheezes audible from a few feet away.

Apparently the soaking both of them received after Yukio dragged them into a lake did worse things to Yukio than Toudou. That’s not to say Toudou was comfortable but his clothing was easy to dry off. And he could breathe. 

Toudou carefully approached Yukio. He didn’t exactly have negative intentions towards the exorcist; that is to say he didn’t want to kill him today.But Toudou’s slow, leisurely pace did nothing for the panic Yukio already felt from his asthma attack.

"S-stay-"

"Hush." Toudou shook his head. "I told you to relax," 

"C-"

"That means not talking. Yuki you should know some medical basics at least," Toudou chided lightly. Yukio was shivering violently and glaring at Toudou in between ragged wheezes. Toudou stood a foot or two away from him, his head tilted lightly. He was curious as to what the boy was going to do.Would he run, or stay and fight, or accept his fate? Yukio seemed to be going for his gun. Was he going to try and shoot him? They both knew such endeavors never ended well.

Yukio lunged at Toudou almost dazedly. The air around him was thick with the scent of panic. Toudou amusedly let him, wondering what Yukio intended on doing with him. After all, the boy was shaking too much to see straight, let alone shoot straight.

Yukio pressed the muzzle of his gun to Toudou’s chest with a surprising amount of firmness.

"Try… anything… and I’ll… shoot… and not stop," Yukio gasped out.

"Really?" Toudou asked, pulling away slightly. Yukio followed, pressing close almost desperately to the older man. "Oh. You’re using my body heat to recover," Yukio grumbled but didn’t deny it. Toudou felt a smile grow on his face at the dazed look on Yukio’s face. "How clever."

"Screw you." Yukio grumbled. His breathing seemed to be normalizing, but he was still damp and shaking. Toudou simply placed a hand in between Yukio’s trembling shoulder-blades and was rewarded by the boy subtly leaning in closer. The pressure of his gun lessened against Toudou’s chest. Toudou glanced up at Yukio with his slightly unfocused eyes and flushed cheeks and smirked. He looked angry, but he still carried the dregs of panic around him, a terribly intoxicating scent, like cold water. Toudou pushed Yukio’s gun hand down, leaning closer. 

"I could kill you here you know," he remarked.

Yukio kissed him roughly in response, which was not the reaction Toudou was looking for but didn’t particularly mind. It was fairly easy to wrestle dominance from the exorcist given his inexperience in such matters (in all honesty it was rather cute watching him try to take charge). Unfortunately it ended too quickly as Yukio heard some of the other members of his party approach and violently pushed himself away from Toudou. His breathing was harsh again, but for reasons other than this asthma and his face was much redder than it was before. Toudou stood still, watching with a wide smile on his face.

"I should try and kill you more often," he remarked slowly.

"Screw off." Yukio hissed, running to meet his party hastily. Toudou licked his lips and hummed lightly, considering following Yukio and slaughtering his teammates.

Perhaps some other day.


End file.
